24 September 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-24 ;Comments *The programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel sounds choked up making his introduction. *He is asked about the missing Piss LP and replies that he's still looking for it. *During the show he tells again the story of seeing The Beat play at Aston University and giving them his fee so that they'd play their set again. JP: "Afterwards, Ranking Roger sat in the front seat of our car. When I got home, I was able to say to the Pig, 'Ranking Roger sat in my car last night.' She was very impressed by that indeed." *Peel also mentions that son William Ravenscroft had seen the Immortal Lee County Killers recently in Newcastle, "and said they were pretty dazzling. In fact, he went to see them again the following night, that's how good they were." *The Pig's Big 78 comes from their friend Sparrow Harrison. "It's got a crack in it." *After playing the track by Jack White - this a Jack White from the 1930s - Peel jokes that Vocalion Records have just emailed him to tell him to stop playing the record immediately. He then comments that XL records still haven't given him permission to play the latest White Stripes LP. Sessions *David Jack, one and only session. Recorded 2003-09-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :JP: "Well good evening pals. At 8:21 this morning Archie Ravenscroft was born. This is for him and Danda and Ashley, his parents." *Beatbox Saboteurs: It's A Long Way (LP - The Hour Of Enchantment) House of Beauty :JP: "But will he play for Liverpool or QPR? That's the problem." *Turbulence: They Must Go Down (7") XTerminator *Winelord: Scorcher (LP - Winelord) Bloat *David Jack: Texture Freak (Peel Session) *Centro-Matic: Picking Up Too Fast (LP - Love You Just The Same) Munich *Booty People: Anyway, I'm Busted (b/w Spirit of '76 - 7") Calla *Army of Flying Robots: People With Faces (7" EP - Army of Flying Robots) The Audacious Art Experiment *Letroset: New Plastic (12") Atak *Jimmy Reed: You Upset My Mind (Box set - The Vee-Jay Years) Charly *David Jack: Strategic Application (Peel Session) *Monkey Power Trio: Hey Matt (EP - Future Past Present) Pocahontas Swamp Machine *Ellen Allien: Alles Sehen (Miss Kittin remix) (12" - Alles Sehen Remixes) bPitch Control *Pico: Rain (7") Goodbye Virginia :JP: "It's time now for Grandma's Big 78. I promise not to call it that every night." *Charlie Kunz of the Casani Club Orchestra: The Kunz Medley: Everything I Have Is Yours / We Just Couldn't Say Goodbye / My Blue Heaven (10") Sterno (Pig's Big 78) *Ant, Chris Liberator & KN: Untitled (12") Power Tools *Ballboy: The Sash My Father Wore (LP - The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories) SL *David Jack: Chop Cine (Peel Session) *Cream: Strange Brew (Compilation LP - BBC Sessions) Polydor *Subwave: Dirty Dozen (12") Tech Itch *Gin Palace: Lady (EP - Kill-Grief) Artrocker *Robert Wyatt: Insensatez (LP - Cuckooland) Hannibal *Lutan Fyah & Bush Chemists: 16 Years (10") Conscious Sounds *Immortal Lee County Killers: Boom Boom (Yeah Yeah) (LP - Love Unbolts The Dark) Sweet Nothing *David Jack: Mr Wonderful (Peel Session) :JP: "That was called Mr Wonderful... and that was the title too of an LP made by Fleetwood Mac back in 1968 before they became rubbish." *Fleetwood Mac: Stop Messin' Round (LP - Mr Wonderful) Blue Horizon *Jack White And His Collegians: O Hi O (LP - Let The Band Play) Vocalion *Land Of Nod: The Season of Decay (Various LP - Seasons) Ochre Records *K Complex & DJ Vinal: Andromeda (12") Nu Energy :JP: "Thanks very much for listening. Sleep well, Archie." File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20030924.mp3 *b) John Peel (David Jack Session) 03.09.03 ;Length *a) 2:00:30 *b) 00:04:44, 00:04:17, 00:03:08, 00:03:51 ;Other *a) Thanks to B! *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel 2003-06 *a) mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online